


All Nighter

by webbstar



Series: Rooster Teeth One-Shots [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But not that much I suppose, Fluff I guess, I Don't Even Know, M/M, There's cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbstar/pseuds/webbstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing worse than being up at 4 am without company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little somethin' somethin' 
> 
> (And my formatting is still shit.. I'm working on it)
> 
> Thanks for reading!- Kara

Michael counted down the seconds as the clock on his laptop changes from 11:59:45 pm, to 12:00:00 am. The pixels quickly shift, and the date reads Wednesday, July 17th, 2013. His sleep deprived eyes glanced over to the four hour long, unedited Let's Play on the left side of his screen, and switched back over to the piles of paperwork on the right side. He immediately had to fight the urge to throw his laptop onto the ground, and rip all of the paperwork into the smallest pieces possible. He slowly rose out from his chair, mumbling a few more than a few obscenities, and stumbled along to his kitchen. Before leaving his bedroom, he glanced back to see Gavin sleeping soundly in his bed. As Michael watched his boyfriend's figure rise and fall slowly, he cracked a small smile, which was promptly followed by a large yawn. 

The curly-haired lad went to his small apartment's kitchen and mindlessly started up the coffee maker. He opened the cabinets, and allowed his eyes to search around for the strongest blend of caffeine and flavor his kitchen had to offer. Soon after he made his selection, he wandered back into his room to pick up his phone to distract himself while his coffee brewed, and to steal a few more glances at Gavin. Michael leaned on his door frame in a futile attempt to relieve the stress from his body, and proceeded to make a schedule in his head for the rest of the night. The coffee machine hissed and spit out the last of his coffee into his My Little Pony mug (A gift from Ray, who had bought himself a matching one). As he opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, he then jogged back to his room once to get his laptop, deciding that he'd might as well get as much done as possible. As he cradled his computer and dragged the charger behind him, he thought about how long the Let's Play should be, and whether or not the paper work was absolutely necessary. Michael hopped up on kitchen counter, concluding that chairs be damned, and began to work.

Twenty minutes later, an hour of the Let's Play is already shaved off, and Michael's coffee’s lukewarm. As he climbed off of the counter, and absentmindedly took a sip of coffee, he quickly grimaced at the strength. He flipped over his phone to check the time, but ignored it in lieu of the stream of emails. He gathered his laptop and coffee, and migrate back into his room, only to see Gavin sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Mi-cool? What are you doing up?" The Brit asked sleepily, without bothering to open his eyes fully.

"I have a lot of shit to get done," Michael quickly replied, setting himself back up at his desk. "I should be asking you that question, honestly. It's the fucking ass-crack of dawn, why aren't you still asleep?"

Gavin paused, and tried to think of a way to phrase his answer properly.

"I uh, I rolled over on your side of the bed, but I didn't feel you there, so I got uncomfortable and just woke up."

Michael turned away and nodded , whilst trying to suppress the heat that rose to his cheeks when he'd heard why Gavin couldn't sleep.

"Well you might as well go the fuck to sleep, because I'm probably not going to."

"Are you serious? You're going to stay up alone? All night?"

With a huff, Michael turned back around to face Gavin and gave him a glare. 

"No Gavin. I'm not serious. I was going to wait until you were asleep so that I can fucking party with all of my imaginary friends. What a stupid fucking question, man."

Gavin pouted, unappreciative of Michael's blatantly hurtful sarcasm. 

"Well, I'll stay up with you, okay? And I'll keep you company."

Michael's angry expression immediately melted upon hearing his boyfriend's proposal.

"Okay," he sighed exaggeratedly, not wanting to overexcite Gavin, "I guess if you insist."

Soon enough, the clock made another transition, from 3:59 to 4:00. Michael let out an audible sigh of relief as he saved the new and improved Let's Play. He stretched out he arms, and made a point of grasping Gavin's shoulders, who'd been sitting next to him, keeping him awake and motivated for the past few hours. Michael leaned over to Gavin and rested his head on the other's shoulder. 

"Thanks for the company," he whispered, and placed a kiss on the corner of Gavin's lips.

Before Gavin could return the favor, Michael picked up the empty mug beside him, and made his way back to the kitchen. He look out the window, and saw the purple and pink lining of the sunrise. He called Gavin over, to come stand by the window with him. When Gavin arrived by his side, the older man intertwined their fingers and gave the back of Gavin's hand a kiss. 

"I'm pretty sure this is the first sunrise we've seen together."

Gavin, albeit surprised by Michael's uncharacteristically loving behavior, smiled and nodded. Looking over at his boyfriend, he decided that there was no place he'd rather be, and made a small prayer to 'the big man upstairs' that they'd have moments like this forever. They stood in comfortable silence, only interrupting it with small, chaste kisses, and waited until the clouds began to move in front of the waking sun before regressing back to their bedroom. 

As soon as they stepped in the doorway, Michael's eyes immediately shot to his desk, where the pile of paper work remained untouched. 

"Shit! Fuck. Oh my God. I-I forgot about the papers. Ahh FUCKING FUCK THOSE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FOR BURNIE FOR TODAY OH SHIT FUCK." 

Gavin watched as the auburn-haired man paced back and forth in their room, screaming curses to the heavens as if that paper work was assigned to Michael to make him hate life. A thought crossed Gavin's mind, and before he could think,

"Go to bed, Mi-cool. I've got it." 

Michael snapped out of his self-loathing trance and gave Gavin a bewildered stare.

"The fuck are you on about?"

Gavin took the shorter man by the shoulders and guided him to bed, even going so far as to tuck him in and giving him a long kiss goodnight. 

"You've been up literally all night. I think I can handle a few pages of work for you, especially since I've already slept."

Michael started to shake his head and get out of bed. 

"You've got to be kidding me."

Gavin chuckled. 

"Would you just go to sleep you doughnut?"

"Gavin, I'm serious, you don't have to do this."

The sandy brunette locked eyes with his boyfriend once more.  
"Michael. I know, I want to."  
Michael gave a slight nod, and proceeded to lie down once more. He knew that it bugged Gavin to pronounce his name without a British twist, so when he did, he usually meant business. He tried to think twice about if this is the right idea, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, his eyes close, and the reminder that he had to wake up in two hours was pushed aside as his thoughts were swallowed by comforting darkness. Before he drifted off, he managed to roll over and look at Gavin sitting at his desk, working diligently. 

"Hey, Gavin."

"Yeah, Mi-cool?"

"I um.. I love you."

"I love you too Mi-cool. Now go the hell to sleep you knob."

Michael rolled back over, and a smile creeped onto his face as he was swept into a dream land that was almost all engulfed with thoughts of Gavin, while Gavin sat at Michael's desk working, with both his smile, and his train of thought mirroring Michael's.


End file.
